


Cosmic Perspective

by TracerBullet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky is a huge nerd, Emails, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Texting, and he makes horrible jokes, but she's so done with Bucky's bs, mentions of astronomy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracerBullet/pseuds/TracerBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Natasha:</strong> What I was trying to say is that you should think of it as a hobby. Space stuff.<br/><strong>Bucky:</strong> you mean that astronomy should be my thing?<br/><strong>Natasha:</strong>YES!<br/><strong>Bucky:</strong> huh... not bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: two huge nerds, the worst joke ever created and a Carl Sagan groupie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to my sister, Jess. She's a huge nerd.
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaand there is a photoset of the fanfic: http://thegoodstormtrooper.tumblr.com/post/132737450772/cosmic-perspective

_Saturday [09:17 p.m.]_

**Bucky:** NAT, ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!!

**Bucky:** shit

**Bucky:** fucking shit

**Bucky:** Nat, i think i fucked up, like, real bad.

**Natasha:** I was taking a shower, geez. Calm down, James.

**Natasha:** What did you do?

**Bucky:** I kissed Steve.

 

_TEN MONTHS BEFORE_

 

_Wednesday [07:03 p.m]_

 

**Bucky:** that's it, i'm dying

**Bucky:** these fucking papers, Nat!!!

**Bucky:** everybody said that the class of Professor Pierce would suck my lifeblood. Yep, those bastards were right.

**Natasha:** Stop whining.

**Natasha:** If I didn’t know you so well, I might even feel sorry for you right now.

**Bucky:** ????????

**Natasha:** Let me guess, your bedroom is covered in post-it notes and flashcards. You probably have bought five chocolate bars and now you’re drinking your fourth cup of coffee. And all this because of a paper with a deadline for three weeks from now. Am I wrong?

**Bucky:** i just bought three chocolate bars

**Natasha:** You need help, Yasha.

**Bucky:** I have a scholarship, Natalia. I need to study to get a decent score. What the fuck do you want me to do?!

**Natasha:** Keep studying, dipshit. Just don’t let it affect your sanity.

**Natasha:** You need to relax a bit before this consumes your entire life. Enjoy your youth. Go to parties, go out to drink with your classmates, go out on a date. We both know you've been rusty. The last time you go out with a girl was in, like, six months.

**Bucky:** that's not true

**Bucky:** i just got a date three days ago.

**Natasha:** A quickie in the bathroom of a pub is DEFINITELY not a date.

**Bucky:** yeahhhh .... six months, then.

 

_[07:24 p.m.]_

**Natasha:** What about a hobby?

 

_Sunday [9:13 a.m.]_

 

**Natasha:** Alpinism?

**Bucky:** nah, that's your thing, not mine.

**Natasha:** I know a guy who is pretty impressive with archery. You could try this.

**Bucky:** still not my thing ...

**Natasha:** You know what? Maybe I should learn how to use bow and arrow.

**Natasha:** To kill you.

**Natasha:** And then hide your dead body in the middle of a forest.

**Bucky:** Calm down, Katniss.

 

_[09:20 a.m.]_

**Bucky:** ooooh, i forgot to tell you

**Natasha:** What?

**Bucky:** Guess who just got laid last night? :)

**Natasha:** Your dead body.

**Natasha:** In the middle of a forest.

 

_Tuesday [08:37 p.m.]_

**Bucky:** ok, before you send me a picture of your calloused feet bleeding, you should send me a warning. Something like "Caution: the following picture contains the most horrible and disgusting thing you'll see IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE."

**Natasha:** You're too weak and dramatic for your own good.

**Natasha:** You're whining about your projects and papers, but you never came home with a bloody feet wrapped in gauze.

**Bucky:** you ballet dancers are hardcore people, I have to admit.

**Bucky:** still gross tho

**Natasha:** Clint doesn’t think so

**Bucky:** who the hell is Clint ????

**Natasha:** Archery guy. I told you about him.

**Natasha:** He is kinda dork, but he's nice. He is also teaching me to improve my aim.

**Natasha:** I'm doing archery too, btw.

**Bucky:** ooooooh, someone is interested ...

**Natasha:** Shut up, dipshit.

**Bucky:** i'm just saying, you never bothered to learn my interests. Now look just for you, learning to use bow and arrow for our Clint. And they said that romance is dead.

**Natasha:** I never bothered to learn yours interests because they are: space opera, Carl Sagan, Battlestar Galactica and Stacy Crawford doing doggystyle. Archery is just awesome.

**Bucky:** Has Clint already massaged your feet, Natasha? I bet he did.

**Natasha:** Remember our conversation about dead bodies and forests. If I were you, I wouldn’t let me get so tempted to try.

**Bucky:** whatever, I'll show these texts on your wedding with Clint.

 

_[09:02 p.m.]_

**Natasha:** You realized what all your interests have in common?

**Natasha:** Space.

**Bucky:** You're right.

**Bucky:** Stacy’s ass is not of this planet

**Natasha:** I don’t know how we're still friends ...

**Natasha:** What I was trying to say is that you should think of it as a hobby. Space stuff.

**Bucky:** you mean that astronomy should be my thing?

**Natasha:** YES!

**Bucky:** huh ... not bad.

 

* * *

 

_Thursday [5:24 p.m]_

 

**Steve:** Do you remember my astronomy group, right?

**Sam:** of course.

**Sam:** y ???

**Steve:** Guess who I found there.

**Sam:** no waaaay.

**Steve:** Yes, him.

**Sam:** NO WAY, MAN!

**Sam:** What did you do?

**Steve:** Hah. What do you think?

**Sam:** You stuttered? please don’t tell me you threw up on his shoes.

**Steve:** Stuttered yes, but no vomiting.

**Steve:** God, Sam, he is so handsome. I don’t know how to handle this guy. It's been four months that I have a crush on him and he doesn’t even know that I exist.

**Sam:** weeeeell, now he does. congratulations!

**Sam:** What did you guys talk?

**Steve:** First he said "Hey, you drop your pencil," and then after twenty minutes he realized I was doing some sketch of the sky and he said I was very talented.

**Sam:** DAAAMN, Steve. I knew that your art would help you to get laid.

**Steve:** We both know he is not like that.

**Sam:** Yeah, the guy banged five girls only in my class.

**Steve:** Even if he was bi, it would still be impossible for him to be interested in me.

**Sam:** theeeeeeere you go.

**Steve:** I'm serious, Sam. He is TOO handsome. He probably likes the muscular type. You know, fratboys.

**Sam:** Steve, as a psychology major, I have to tell you: you have some serious self-image issues.

**Steve:** That's not true, I'm just realistic.

**Sam:** some people would say pessimistic, man.

 

 

 

_Tuesday [08:44 p.m]_

 

**Steve:** That's it, I'm dying.

**Sam:** you need your extra inhaler? you want me to call an ambulance?

**Sam:** r u okay, Steve?

**Sam:** Steve ??????? where r u, man?

**Steve:** Jesus, relax. It's not my asthma. It is Bucky.

**Sam:** who the hell is Bucky?

**Steve:** Him. You know, the guy.

**Sam:** You mean "your guy"?

**Steve** : Yeah ... I wish he was mine.

**Sam:** aaaaaand the pining strikes again.

**Sam:** What happened this time?

**Steve:** He gave me his phone number.

**Sam:** yo, that's great, man !!!!

**Steve:** He gave me his phone number not because he wanted to go on a date with me, Sam. I kinda told him he could use my telescope.

**Sam:** and you wanna make him see some stars, you dog?

**Steve:** Seriously, Sam ????

**Sam:** ok, sorry, man

**Steve:** You know what's the worst? Now that we have some connection, he will see how strange and awkward I am. Bucky will find me, at least, pathetic.

 

_Tuesday [09:00 p.m.]_

 

**Bucky:** dude, srsly, Steve is AWESOME!

**Natasha:** Steve is the little guy who draws, right?

**Bucky:** Yup. That's him.

**Bucky:** I said I was looking for a used telescope for sale and he said I could use his whenever i wanted.

**Natasha:** He seems pretty nice. What is he doing with an asshole like you?

**Bucky:** how's Clint?

**Natasha:** Well. Right now he’s changing clothes because he spilled coffee on himself. It was ugly. He getting repeating "awww coffee".

**Bucky:** lol

**Bucky:** sooooo ... You are in his apartment.

**Bucky:** This means that you guys are finally doing it?

**Natasha:** No. We only trained archery and then we watched Dog Cops.

**Bucky:** omfg

**Bucky:** You have some huge crush on Clint, don’t you

**Bucky:** Dog Cops, Nat ?!

**Natasha:** Just because I'm not great with archery, doesn’t mean that I can’t kill you with my bare hands, dipshit.

 

_Saturday [11:46 p.m.]_

 

**Bucky:** 'sup

**Natasha:** Hello, James.

**Bucky:** I was with Steve

**Natasha:** I'm not surprised.

**Bucky:** Did you know that there is an app that is a map showing the location of the stars and planets? Dude, that's so awesome.

**Bucky:** it was Steve who told me that

**Bucky:** And then we talk about this gravitational wave stuff. Steve is crazy smart, Nat.

**Natasha:** You are also "crazy smart".

**Bucky:** Steve is also the administrator of our astronomy forum.

**Bucky:** and he didn’t make physics or that sort of thing. The guy's major is Art History.

**Bucky:** he told me he decided to join in our astronomy group cuz observing the sky gave him inspiration to paint.

**Natasha:** Someone have a little man crush, huh?

**Bucky:** hilarious

 

_Thursday [7:51 p.m.]_

**Bucky** : remember my joke about the italian poker player and the penguin?

**Natasha:** You mean "The worst joke ever created"?

**Bucky:** it's not the worst joke ever created. But, yeah, that one.

**Bucky:** I just wanted to inform you that I told it to Steve and he laugh his ass off.

 

_[07:58 p.m.]_

**Steve:** Sam, you need to hear this joke that Bucky just told me.

 

_Friday [1:07 p.m.]_

 

**From:** jamesbbarnes@starkmail.com

**To:** stevengrantr@starkmail.com

**Subject:** MOTHERFUCKER CYGNUS LOOP

 

_dude,_

_I just read a little about the Cygnus Loop and I'm fascinated. How fucking awesome was that ?!_

_also, i have this strange feeling rn. idk, since I joined in our astronomy group I have learned more about the universe and how amazing it is. but, at the same time I became more aware of how small and insignificant we are._

_crazy, huh? my idea of fun was to study astronomy, but apparently I'm getting closer and closer to some philosophy ideas. What a surprising creature i am!_

_Check out this sick ass nebula that i just send attached. :)_

 

**Attached: rm8xjhh.zip**

_[1:30 p.m.]_

**From:** stevengrantr@starkmail _._ com

**To:** jamesbbarnes@starkmail.com

**Subject:** Aren’t you a Carl Sagan groupie?????

_Just remember that quote from Cosmos:_

_“Every one of us is, in the cosmic perspective, precious. If a human disagrees with you, let him live. In a hundred billion galaxies, you will not find another.”_

_p.s.: Wow. That was indeed a sick ass nebula._

_Saturday [2:30 p.m.]_

**Bucky** : heyyy Stevie

**Steve:** Hi, Buck

**Bucky:** can i hang out at your place?

**Bucky:** I'm tired of studying

**Steve:** Sure, bring some snacks.

**Steve:** Battlestar Galactica marathon?

**Bucky:** dude, sometimes I think you're my soulmate.

**Steve:** Damn. What did I do to deserve this ?!

**Bucky:** Don’t try be the funny one, punk. We both know that's my job.

 

_Tuesday [08:38 a.m.]_

**Steve:** Sometimes I hate the weather of this town.

**Bucky:** me too, dude.

**Steve:** Hey, could you bring my extra inhaler? I forgot mine in home.

**Bucky:** YOU FORGOT ???? this is irresponsible af

**Bucky:** ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes.

**Steve:** Thanks! ;)

 

_Thursday [3:45 p.m.]_

**From:** stevengrantr@starkmail.com

**To** : jamesbbarnes@starkmail.com

**Subject:** The Cartwheel Galaxy & My Work

 

_Hey, Buck_

_I finally finished my painting of the Cartwheel Galaxy. I wanted you to be the first to see, so I decided to send a photo. It would be great if you could come here to see it personally, but I know you're studying hard._

_Anyway, could you honestly say what you think? Seriously, don’t spare me harsh criticism if deemed necessary._

 

**Attached: xyhjj26.zip**

 

**From:** jamesbbarnes@starkmail.com

**To:** stevengrantr@starkmail.com

**Subject:** You are an idiot

 

_I didn’t open the attached image. I WANT to see personally, okay, idiot? I still have two weeks to complete this project. I still have a lot of time, relax. I'll be there in half an hour._

_ps: your paintings are too good for "harsh criticism". We both know that I'm going to like it._

 

* * *

 

 

_[09:52 p.m.]_

**Steve:** Sam, I think I love Bucky.

**Steve:** No, I'm pretty sure I love him.

**Steve:** Now that I know him, that I live everyday with him, now I'm sure.

**Steve:** I hate it, Sam....

 

* * *

 

 

_Saturday [08:06 a.m.]_

**Bucky:** can we have a chat 100% free of judgments?

**Natasha:** Oh my god, what have you done?

**Bucky:** srsly, Natalia. Yes or no?

**Natasha** : Ok, yes, without judgment.

**Natasha:** Now tell me what you did.

**Bucky:** ughhhh fuck

**Bucky** : right, last night I was fucking this girl in my car

**Natasha:** What a way to start a story, Yasha.

**Bucky:** SHUT UP.

**Bucky:** So...

**Bucky:** this girl was giving me an incredible blow job, you know? Everything was great. She was happy, I was definitely happy, when suddenly my mind sort of begin to imagine some stuff.

**Bucky:** Actually, I just imagine about the same stuff she was doing, but with someone else. And then I came almost immediately. And I kind of shouted the other person name during that.

**Natasha:** Well, shit.

**Natasha:** You want to talk about this other person?

**Bucky:** no

**Bucky:** I'm still processing this, to be honest

**Natasha:** You know I know who this person is, right?

**Bucky:** do you ????? wtf how ??

**Natasha:** James, you wasn’t exactly discreet. And we have known each other since third grade.

**Bucky:** I hadn’t noticed anything so far

**Bucky:** and now that’s all I can think about it

**Bucky:** him

 

* * *

 

 

_Thursday [7:20 p.m.]_

**Steve:** Hey, Bucky, it's everything okay with you?

**Steve:** It’s been a long time since your last text. Why are you missing ours meetings? Are you alright?

 

_Saturday [04:27 p.m.]_

**Steve:** Do you need some help?

 

_Tuesday [10:48 p.m.]_

**Steve:** I'm going out with Sam. Do you wanna come too?

 

_Sunday [3:29 a.m.]_

**Steve:** I was reading about Wolf-Rayet stars and it reminded me of you. There is one which is very blue. The most beautiful blue.

 

_Saturday [08:05 p.m.]_

**Steve:** I'm so sorry. I must have done something to keep you away so suddenly. Whatever it is, please forgive me.

 

_NOW_

**Bucky:** I kissed Steve.

**Natasha** : Oh.

**Natasha:** And what happened after that?

**Bucky:** I spent most embarrassing moment of my life: I tried to apologize, but I just keep stuttering in the most ridiculous way possible. And then I ran away.

**Natasha:** Oh my god, that was really embarrassing.

**Natasha:** Who the hell kiss someone and then ran away? That's some seventh grade bullshit.

**Bucky:** I KNOW, OK?

**Bucky:** It's just ...

**Bucky:** I just got this text from Steve. And he looked so sad and guilty that I have ignored him. I had to talk to him.

**Bucky** : then I thought "fuck it. If it is to end a friendship, so do it in great style." I needed to kiss Steve at least once.

**Natasha:** James, this is ridiculous.

**Natasha:** Steve deserves an explanation.

**Natasha:** I'm not joking, I will kick your ass if you don’t talk to Steve.

**Bucky:** ugh, god, i know.

**Bucky:** I know I made a dick move.

**Bucky:** and I imagine how confusing he is now after all this.

**Bucky:** but I'm afraid to look in his eyes, hear his voice and realize it was full pity or anger, you know? It's been such a short period since i became aware of my own feelings. I don’t know if I'm prepared.

**Natasha:** I know, Yasha. But at least think about trying. For Steve.

 

* * *

 

 

_[11:48 p.m.]_

**Steve:** Hey, Bucky.

**Steve:** I know it's kind of ridiculous, but I don’t know if I can do it looking at you. So ... that's it, I'll say it by text. Amazing.

**Steve:** A few months ago I started to notice this guy in the library. He always carried a stack of books and looked so desperate. And, God, he was stunning. It didn’t take time for me to develop the most ridiculous crush on him. Some time passed and this same guy began join my astronomy group. And then, from strangers we became best friends. But I never stopped having feelings for him. For you, Buck.

**Steve:** I'm so in love with you. You have no idea how much. So, maybe that kiss didn’t mean anything to you. You may have regretted later. But if this is not the case, I'll be waiting for you. Into me or not, you can always have me as a friend.

 

_[00:10 a.m.]_

**Bucky:** hey

**Steve:** Hey.

**Bucky:** can i call you right now? I have some things to say. And I am prepared to say it out loud.

**Steve:** Okay, then.

 

 

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

_Friday [5:25 p.m.]_

**Bucky:** I finally finished all my papers !!!

**Steve:** Awesome.

**Bucky:** do you wanna hang out here?

**Steve:** Yes.

**Bucky:** heyyy, Stevie

**Bucky:** do you wanna try some phone sex before?

**Steve:** What do you think? I'm in.

**Bucky:** That's why you're my soul mate, Steve.

**Steve:** And they said that romance is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
